Along for the Ride
by Saleh Onasi
Summary: A mercenary crippled by bandits on the plains of Sacae accepts help from a young girl on the plains, and agrees to travel with her. He soon realizes he's gotten in waaay over his head. Tactician x Lyn.
1. Chapter 1

And so it begins...

I wonder if I'll actually be able to muster the willpower to finish this, or if I'll just cut it off at the end of Lyn's tale. Either way, a very important note:

THE SALEH IN THE STORY IS NOT THE ONE IN FE8!! THE NAME IS THE ONLY THING THE SAME!!

Anyways, this is my first attempt at a long-term fic, so sorry if updates are infrequent.  
-SalehOnasi

I don't own Fire Emblem.  
--

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

There were many things in life that sucked.

Having people trying to kill you, that sucked.

So did rolling in the mud. Well, unless you were into that sort of thing.

Losing your sword- that sucked too.

'_In summary_,' Saleh thought dryly, '_this really, really sucks_.'

The sound of the brigands pushing the tall Sacaen grass aside was getting closer and closer to the patch of tall grass he had flattened himself in. He didn't dare look up, but he knew that the archer was probably still there too.

It was an odd job for a mercenary, really. But, the Marquess of Araphan had offered a large sum for his precious painting, and so Saleh had agreed to retrieve it from the bandits who had hijacked the wagon carrying it.

'Course, he probably should've kept a firmer grip on his blade while fighting.

He had taken down two, but soon found that there were several more that were rather annoyed at his- well, stabbing of their friends.

So here he was, flat in mud from last nights rain, nothing but his knife to defend himself with, and three fairly well coordinated bandits, one with a bow, intent on disemboweling him.

His thoughts of self-pity were disturbed as the grass in front of him parted, and one of the brigands stepped through. They both froze, and then, with a snarl, the axe-wielder raised his weapon and hacked downward. Saleh, snapping out of his surprise, rolled to the side, the iron weapon making a squelching noise as it buried itself in the ground. Seeing his chance, Saleh leapt up as the brigand tugged his weapon out, and buried his hunting knife into the brute's chest.

An arrow whirred past his head, and he turned to see the archer pulling another arrow out of his shaft, and the second brigand bearing in with weapon raised. '_No element of surprise. I should've learned how to throw knives._' As he dropped into a combat position, he noted a blur of green by the archer, and saw a figure slash with a sword. The archer dropped his shaft and sunk to the ground. Saleh blinked and squinted, trying to make out the new arrival.

Then the closing brigand's hand axe smashed into his head, and darkness took over.

--

'_Pain. Pain. Pain.' _

There wasn't much variety in Saleh's thoughts as he returned to consciousness. Groggily, he opened one eye. The first thing he noticed was that his green cloak was gone. The second thing he noticed was his clothing, newly washed, drying by… a hearth? He was inside. He began to prop himself up with his arm, and he noticed a third thing. Namely, that his right arm really hurt.

He collapsed back onto the bed, flinching. '_Okay, let's look around without getting up.'_ Tilting his head forward, he checked his surroundings. He appeared to be in a small, one room hut, simply furnished. There was a table, cupboard, the hearth he had noticed, and the bed he was currently reclining in.

"Are you awake?"

Saleh whipped his head around, seeking the source of the voice. A bad idea. His vision blurred for a few seconds, then slowly refocused on the girl standing by the entryway of the hut.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. Who are you?"

He looked the girl-Lyn, apparently- over. She was young, and looked to be close to his age, though a perhaps a year or two younger. Sixteen, seventeen maybe? She was of slim build, and had long, tied-back green hair. She was wearing a blue dress, the kind Saleh had seen in some of the other tribes he had passed by. Not bad on the eyes, he supposed.

"Can you remember your name?" She looked concerned.

"Hnnng." His dry throat refused to cooperate.

"Hyung?"

"...Saleh."

"Saleh? What an odd sounding name…but pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire you are a traveler," She said, motioning to his drying clothes. "What brings you to Sacae? Would you share your story with me?"

Saleh shuffled to a more comfortable position in the bed, facing Lyn. "I'm a…soldier of fortune, if you will. The nearby Marquess of Araphan hired me to get something back for him, and, well, I got sloppy. I take it you took out the brigand attacking me, then?"

"Yes, though he had already thrown his axe, so it wasn't very hard. You got lucky- it was the haft that hit your head, not the blade. Are you feeling better?"

Saleh frowned. "My arm hurts. Why?"

Lyn winced. "Well… take a look."

Saleh pulled out his arm from under the woven blanket. It was in a splint, and hung loosely. Even holding it up hurt. He turned back to Lyn. "Say… are a follower of Saint Elimine?"

"No, why?" She asked, sounding puzzled.

"Oh good."

After he had finished swearing, Saleh took a breath and said, "I take it the axe clipped me?"

Lyn began to nod, then stopped and frowned, and intent look on her face. Saleh, straining his ears, thought he could make out raucous laughter.

"I'll go see what's happening. Wait here for me," Lyn said, motioning as Saleh began to rise. She disappeared out the doorway, her dress flapping behind her.

Saleh fell back into the bed, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. He sighed. There wasn't much work for a crippled mercenary. _Maybe I should just take a nap…_

Suddenly Lyn rushed back in, panting slightly. "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains to raid the local villages. I have to stop them!" She straightened up, then walked over to the table, where Saleh now noticed his knife lying next to a long, slightly curved saber. "I only saw two… If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here."

"Wait- Pass me my knife."

"You want to help?"

"Well… not really. But, if they come in here, I kinda sorta die."

"Oh… well, can you use a weapon?"

Saleh held up his arm.

"Right…"

"I've still seen a lot of combat, and I can advise you."

"So, a tactician? An odd role, but very well." Lyn stood up and lightly ran out the door, grabbing a satchel hanging on a hook. Saleh straightened, retrieved his shirt from the fireplace, then flung his cloak on. Grabbing his knife, he started out after Lyn.

"Over here!" Lyn waved him over, and he ran in her direction through the grass.

The first bandit seemed to be preoccupied with something as peered through the grass.

"Well, this should be easy. Nail 'im from behind."

Lyn nodded, and quietly stole up behind the brigand's back. Then, with a cry, she plunged her sword through the bandits back. Saleh winced, then hissed as the axeman, with a roar of rage, gave a wild swing that clipped Lyn's shoulder before sinking to the ground, dead.

Saleh got up and jogged over to Lyn. "You okay?"

She grimaced. "I will be. Could you get a vulnerary out of my pack?" Saleh pulled one out and passed it to her. "Thanks." She poured the healing solution over the cut, and waited as the mysterious poultice did its work. Once the wound had disappeared, she straightened and turned toward another hut in the distance. "There's another one over by that Ger to the west."

"The what?"

"You don't know what a Ger is? It's what I live in, the round huts. They're common here is Sacae."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, let's start over."

A voice boomed out from the west, "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE BATTA THE BEAST? COME OVER HERE AND TRY ME!"

"Okay, we'll be needing a different strategy here. Uhhh, we don't know how strong this one is, so play defensively until he makes a mistake. Use your speed and the weapons triangle to put on pressure if he doesn't."

"Right." Lyn took off at a graceful lope, sword drawn, with Saleh following as fast as he could without making his head spin.

As Lyn arrived, Batta made his move. With a howl, he slashed sideways with his weapon, Lyn barely dodging. She moved in under his guard, but the bandit backpedaled, bringing his axe around to bear before rushing in again. As Saleh arrived, he saw Lyn duck under another strike, but then stagger back as Batta slammed forearm into her stomach. Gasping, she came up in a ready position, standing her ground.

"Lyn, careful!"

"I know… Saleh, if this doesn't go well, get back to my Ger. My horse is tethered in the back, ride for Bulgar, you should be safe there."

"Very well." '_I was kinda planning on that anyways.'_

"Har har! How cute! Come on, girly, come fight so your boyfriend can get away." The bandit threw back his head and laughed- but his amusement was replaced by worry, then fear, as Lyn crouched, and suddenly seemed to split into three. Two images whipped by the brigand, then with a flash, Lyn appeared, standing in front of Batta, her sword buried to the hilt in his chest. "He's not my boyfriend." Saleh heard her hiss into Batta's ear before she pulled the blade from his lifeless body.

'_Your loss.'_ Saleh felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Come on, Saleh. We should take a rest. We can continue talking in the morning.

"Coming." Saleh turned, then stopped, peering at the body of the first bandit. '_Say…_' Walking over, he turned the body over with his foot, revealing the rest of the blade he had been examining when Lyn had killed him.

'_Hello._' Picking up his lost sword, he turned and followed Lyn as she called him towards the Ger.

--

And there it is. The prologue.

Reviews appreciated, flames as well to a degree. It tells me I'm doing something wrong.  
-SalehOnasi


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter... Thanks to those who have reviewed.

-SalehOnasi

--

"Are you awake, Saleh?

"No. Go away."

"Come on." Saleh felt the light covers being pulled off of the bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"How about I pretend to listen while sleeping with my eyes closed?"

"…Saleh…"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Saleh sat up and rubbed his eyes. The night had been comfortable; when he and Lyn retired for the evening after the battle, she had insisted he take the bed.

And yes, she'd slept on the floor.

Sighing and swinging his legs out, he stood, taking care to avoid jostling his still-injured arm. "Okay, what's so important I have to get up at dawn to hear it?"

"Saleh… you seem to have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would…" She paused, seeming to gather herself. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

'_Oh by Elimine, she wants to sleep with me.'_

"Ah… aren't you a bit… young? Where are your parents?"

"You want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn slumped back against the wall of her Ger. "My mother and father…" She began to choke with emotion, but brought it under control. "Died six months ago. My people, the Lorca- they don't…" She stopped and swallowed. Blinking back tears, she continued, "They don't exist anymore. I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and…" Her fist clenched. "They… they killed so many people…The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect my people. But… I am so young, and my people are old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. Nobody would follow me.

"Oh…" '_Emotionally scarred, flailing about for support. Of course she wants me. Not that it's unusual, if you ask me.'_

A single tear fell from Lyn's eye, and she sniffed. "I'm sorry… I've been alone for so long…No." She paused for a moment, seeming to recollect herself, then opened her emerald eyes. They were still red, and wet with tears, but Saleh could see a determination and strength he had rarely seen before. "No more. I will shed no more tears." She gave a small, apologetic smile to Saleh. "I'm sorry… I'm better now."

"Don't worry. It's fine."

"Saleh…I want…"

'_Dear Elimine this is gonna be awkward.'_

"…No, I _must_ become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Saleh… tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Saleh blinked. Oh. He knew she was talking about it that way. Let her travel with him? That was a good question. He was a loner by nature, and not used to traveling as a group. He glanced down at his arm. _'Then again, no man is an island. 'Cept Reiken, and he was just weird.'_ Still, he could manage on his own until his arm mended. He looked up, an apology on his lips, and locked eyes with Lyn. What he saw surprised him. Lyn's face was passive, composed, but her eyes… she looked at him with a certain desperation, like one clutches to the last lifeboat off a ship. _'I'm the lifeboat.'_ He couldn't deny her request, not now, when he saw how much it meant to her.

"Of course. It'll be nice to have someone watching my back." _'I'm so gonna regret this.'_

Lyn's face immediately brightened. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you, oh thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." _'Master strategist?'_

--

Within a few minutes, Lyn had gathered together her few belongings, eager to be on their way. Saleh took significantly longer, despite only needing to strap his sword and dagger to his back and don his wood-green cloak. After some discussion, they agreed that they ought to head for Bulgar, and then assess their options from there.

Setting off, Lyn leading her horse, and Saleh riding on it, they began the walk towards Bulgar. Lyn took a deep breath and sighed. "The plains are always so beautiful in the morning. The way the grass sways in the breeze, the quiet… I'll miss it. What about you, Saleh? Where are you from?"

Saleh sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on the mount. "Me? I'm from Etruia, originally. Didn't stay there long, though. After my mother died, my father moved to his homeland of Bern. Grew up there. Got my military training from Bern, too. Served a mandatory two-year term, then struck out with a friend as mercenaries. Roamed around Elibe, taking odd jobs for a while. The I came to Sacae, and, here I am, in all my glory."

Lyn arched an eyebrow at him before turning around to watch the road in front. They continued on for a while. "So," Lyn asked, "Do you have any ideas for our next destination?" She turned around to look at Saleh, then turned back and continued, the silence punctuated by soft snores from behind her.

--

"Saleh!"

"Hungh?" Saleh blinked and raised his head. He found himself staring at what can only be described as a seething mass of humanity. Merchants bustled about, announcing their wares, housewives browsed the selection seeking the best deals, and children darting through the crowd.

"Where are we?" Saleh shook his head. He was still sleepy.

"This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

Saleh shrugged. "Sure. While we're at it though, do you think we could stop by a healer to have my arm-" He was cut off by a voice from behind them.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn and Saleh turned around in time to see a green-clad knight fling himself to one knee and grasp Lyn's hand. Startled, she pulled away and turned to flee.

"Wait, O beauteous one!" The cavalier flung himself from his steed's side towards her and recaptured her hand. "Will you not favor me with your name, or better yet, your company?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Saleh was unsure whether to intervene on the startled girl's behalf, or to watch for his own amusement. Lyn, however, recovered herself and coolly asked, "Where are you from, strange knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

Saleh noted another knight, this one decked in red plating, scanning the crowd with a frown on his face. He turned in their direction, and started towards them, his frown deepening.

"Ooohhh… you're even lovely when you're cruel." Saleh turned back to see Lyn pulling her hand away once again in disgust. She shot a glance in his direction. "Let's go, Saleh- I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please-"

"SAIN!!"

The red knight had reached them, glowering at Sain. For his part, Sain appeared unworried. "Ah, Kent.! My boon companion! Why the severe expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be severe!" The red cavalier snapped. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do YOU know of courtesy?"

Lyn cleared her throat. "Excuse me!" The two knights stopped arguing and turned to look at her. Kent seemed to notice her for the first time. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to remove your horses…"

Kent, seeming to scrutinize Lyn's face, blinked and nodded. "Of course. My apologies." The two riders moved their mounts asides, Kent seeming slightly embarrassed, Sain more miffed at Lyn's intent to leave. Saleh saw Kent blink with recognition as he and Lyn strode between the cavaliers. "Pardon me…"

--

"You know, he may have actually been serious."

Lyn snorted. "And I may actually be of noble descent. He seemed different, but those two appear to be the same at heart."

"Couldn't we have at least taken a break before leaving?"

"I don't see what you're complaining about- I'm the one who has to walk."

"It's bumpy."

"My apologies, your majesty."

"I'm serious, I can't-" Lyn raised a hand, cutting him off. She peered over her shoulder, squinting against the bright Sacaen sun. She suddenly cried out.

"Run! We're being pursued!"

"Could it be those knights from town? If so, you've got to give them points for persistence…"

Lyn shook her head as she began to dash, urging the mount under Saleh to keep up. Before they could go far, however, a second group of axemen moved out of a wooded grove, blocking their escape. The largest man stepped forward and leered. "Heh heh hehhhh…Aren't you the pretty one? Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lyn blink in surprise. "What did you call me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The thug did not appear to hear, shaking his head. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold," He lamented. "Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! Come on out boys! Take down the girl first, th' cripple's no threat!" Another pair of axemen appeared from the woods. Glancing back, Saleh saw the pair of who had been chasing them. He grimaced and took a quick tally. About six. He glanced at his arm. He was still completely useless…

He gritted his teeth. At the top of his game, he probably could have take six poorly trained brigands without Lyn's help. But now, he was crippled, unable to do anything but watch as the bandits closed their circle, and the Sacaen girl pivoted, trying to keep them from getting near the horse. Saleh swore. They couldn't even try to punch through and run, because he was still too weak to move on his own for long. He had never in his life felt so utterly vulnerable and helpless. He clenched his fist. "Lyn…"

"There are more than I can handle…" She stated sadly. "But… I'll not give up!" She swung at a bandit who had gotten too close, and he leapt back with a nick on his hand. Glancing at it, his face contorted in rage.

"Yer gonna pay fer that, ya stupid-"

"Hey! There she is!" All faces turned to see the new arrivals. One bandit had to dive to the side to avoid being trampled by two sets of hooves. It was the two cavaliers from town. The red one, Kent, if Saleh recalled correctly, held a blade in one hand, repositioning his horse to block the bandits from Lyn. The green flourished his lance, striking a pose on his mount. Saleh snorted. "You there!" the red knight began, "What is your-" The green one cut him off.

"Such numbers against a girl? Cowards every one of you!" He rushed at the brigands, causing a few, including the one that had identified Lyn, to beat a hasty retreat across a nearby bridge.

Lyn found her voice. "You! You're from-" Kent held up a gauntleted hand.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffian intend to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! We'll take care of this!"

"No!" Lyn objected. Saleh could see the determined fire in her eyes return. "This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

The green cavalier, Sain, returned to hear her demand. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing, can we?"

Kent turned to Saleh. "I've a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle." He turned back to Lyn. "Is that acceptable, milady?"

Lyn shrugged. "Yes, it is. Saleh, stay back! Let's go!"

--

Saleh followed the knight's story with unease. He could see that Lyn was equally disturbed, especially in light of the revelation of her uncle's intent.

"What should I do?" Lyn looked lost.

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have no choice…" Lyn turned to Saleh. "Saleh… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do Saleh?" She hesitated. "Would you… accompany us? Your companionship would do much to ease the journey…" She looked at him expectantly.

Saleh looked into her eyes. She wanted him to stay with her, that much he could tell. But…

'_th' cripple's no threat!'_

'_Saleh, stay behind me!'_

_There wasn't much work for a crippled mercenary._

"I'm sorry, Lyn… I'm going to have to say no."

--

There's my own little modification to the storyline. I'm going to start skipping lines I deem unnecessary, and going a bit off the script.

Also, I'm going to stop at the end of Lyn's tale, with maybe just an Epilogue at the end of Eliwood's. The reason? Well... I've got a confession to make: I kinda lost my game. It's actually been lost for months... I miss it. I never got to beat HHM...

Anyways, I don't have a reference to the game script. I found a useful script on Gamefaqs, but it's not complete.

So...Yeah.

Please leave comments, flames if you wish.

-SalehOnasi


	3. Chapter 3

Happy birthday to me. Yay. Next chapter up. Thanks for the reviews.

...I really can't think of anything else to say...

-SalehOnasi

I own nothing. Well, nothing in fire emblem at least. As far as you know...

--

"_Very well… I understand. It is very dangerous… here, take this gold. You can head back to Bulgar and find an inn. Thank you for your help, Saleh. May our paths cross again."_

_Lyn gave a sad smile and pulled Saleh into a quick hug. Then, turning, she strode towards where the cavaliers were waiting, her horse in tow. With a wave goodbye, Lyn rode off down the road, headed for Lycia, and the peril it held._

Saleh shook his head as he strode through the streets of Bulgar. The sun was starting to set, and he needed to get to a tavern. Even so, he still could not shake his reservations about abandon- separating from Lyn while it was apparent she was still in danger. _She has escorts now. Kent and Sain were superb in the battle, and she has a new hope now. She'll be fine._ Still locked in his mental struggle, Saleh entered one of the taverns lining the street. _I need a drink._

It was noisy inside. There was the sound of glasses clinking, chairs creaking, and drunkards belting out ditties. He settled into one of the wooden stools, and waved down the bartender, a gruff looking man. "Something strong." The man gave a knowing look and headed into the back. Saleh sighed and gazed around the room. The ambiance was nice; it diverted his thoughts. There was a clunk in front of him, and he saw that the bartender had returned.

"Someone ordered ya a drink. Said he knew ya." Saleh took the offered glass and raised it to his lips, casting about for the familiar face. Upon taking a sip, however, he gagged and spewed the concoction back into the mug. As he coughed, he heard someone settle into the chair next to him.

"Long time, no see Saleh. Waddya do to your arm?"

Saleh looked up. "Sykes! You jerk, you could have just said hello!"

"Which is funnier?" The sandy-haired man smirked at him, ignoring his glare. "It's been what, two years? Three?"

"Two. So, how did you do up in Illia?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. Lot's of nice girls up there, too. Self supporting, beautiful, overall a really great bunch."

"Well, you haven't changed that much, I guess. Say, how's Reiken? You two were working together, weren't you?"

Sykes' grin faded. "He's dead."

"Oh."

Sykes shrugged. "Well, what can I say? We're mercs, through and through. One of these days, you're gonna up and die. In the end, we- hold on." His customary smirk returning, Sykes rose and walked over to a table where a young women with long black hair was having a drink. Saleh couldn't hear what was being exchanged, but he got a pretty good idea of the gist of the conversation.

Sykes returned, rubbing his cheek. "Ow. Is my face red?" Saleh nodded. "Huh. Just trying to be social. Anyways, how about that arm? It looks pretty recent to me."

--

Sykes stretched and leaned back. Only a few people were left in the tavern, most having retired to their rooms. "So, you just left them?"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? If I'd gone with them, I'd be risking my neck _and_ slowing them down."

"One question: was she pretty?"

Saleh shoved him off the stool with his good arm. Sykes climbed back up, still grinning. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Sykes, she just helped me out. It's not like I was getting involved with her."

"Did you want to?"

"Oh, come off-"

"Hear me out." Saleh blinked, surprised. Sykes' grin was replaced by a somber, serious look. "You know, when Reiken died, he took an arrow to the chest. He was still alive for a few minutes afterwards. You know what he told me before he died? How much he regretted not taking more chances. He felt as though he never did enough with his life, and death caught up with him all the same." He stared Saleh in the eye. "So here's the deal: in my opinion, you're running away. The thing is, even if you play it safe, you're gonna kick the bucket sooner or later. What will matter then is how much you did with your time, not how much of it you had. You've gotta seize the moment, live life to the fullest."

Saleh sighed and stared into his empty glass. "Sykes, I already told you-"

"Hey, it's not me you've got to convince. It's yourself. If, deep down, you think you ought to be with your Sacaen girlfriend on her little quest, you should be. No regrets, no looking back."

"…I'm going to let the girlfriend comment slide for now."

Sykes shrugged. "Sleep on it. I'm staying in this tavern, they probably still have room. Just ask Mick over there for a room- I'll cover it." He rose and walked to the stairs before turning around. "And if you need anything-"

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"Anytime."

Saleh turned and resumed staring into his glass. What did he want? To survive?

Or to live?

He waved at the bartender. "Hey Mick, I'm gonna need another drink over here, and keep them coming."

--

Saleh groaned. He didn't feel so great. He wasn't sure just how many drinks it had taken for him to reach a state where he could make a decision, but he was pretty sure it was over ten.

He stepped out of the tavern, rubbing his eyes, and looked around. The bustle of the streets was back. He scanned the crowd, and found who he was looking for.

"…if we could get together sometime, I was thinking that maybe I could show you-first hand." Sykes' companion, the same raven-haired girl from the night before, blushed. Saleh shook his head. At least he hadn't changed. Pushing his way after the pair, he called out, "Hey! Loverboy! Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Sykes turned around. "Hey, there you are. Thought you'd be retching back in the tavern." He turned to the white-clad women next to him. "Say, if I'm around tonight, let's get together, 'kay?" Without waiting for a response, Sykes ambled over towards Saleh. "Soooo… here to admit I'm right?"

"Sort of. On technicality. I mean… maybe I should have stayed. But, well, it's in the past now. I figure I'll just get on with my life. A wasted opportunity, but, well…like you said, don't look back, right?"

--

"Have I ever told you how much of a pain you are?"

"You're welcome." Sykes pulled himself over his warhorse. "Say, you need help getting on? We're gonna need to hurry to catch up with your liason."

Saleh looked at his mount, a grey from the local stables, that Sykes had purchased. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I think I can get on a horse with one arm. Watch." Taking a running start, he jumped up, catching one food in the stirrup and swinging one leg over the horse, promptly followed by the rest of his body to settle in the dust and hay.

Sykes trotted his mount around and looked down. "Careful, now, dear. We don't want you breaking the other arm, now, do we?"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

--

Saleh glared at Sykes. The blonde-haired man was riding in circles around him in full paladin gear. "Cut that out, you look like an armored vulture."

"Yeah, circling the weak and helpless, waiting to dive in for the kill."

Saleh gritted his teeth. "Hey, look, just drop it, okay?"

Sykes ceased his routine and settled in beside him. "Okay, okay, no need to yell. Just trying to make some conversation."

The two friends fell silent for while. The stillness of the plains was broken only by the steady beat of their horses' hooves.

"Why did I agree to this?"

Sykes turned. "I didn't have an assignment, and you, in humble submission in acknowledgement of my superior intellect, accepted my gracious offer of a horse to catch up with you beloved-"

"Okay, second thought, new question. How much fun are you having with this?"

"Lot's. Though you know what would be more fun?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

Another long silence. They continued in their steady progress, moving down the seemingly endless road, until they came to a fork in the path. "Huh. Looks like a little shrine thingy on the left branch. Think your girlfriend went that way?"

"She might have, and if my arm was better, I'd run you through with your lance."

--

"That's them, alright."

Saleh and Sykes stood atop a hill overlooking a shrine. They could see a skirmish, the distinctive red and green blurs of Kent and Sain moving in tandem against what appeared to be a band of local brigands, with a blue-green streak darting about, leaving the bandits bleeding behind it.

Quickly riding down, the two riders met an old women midway as she watched the skirmish unfold. "What's going on here?" Saleh asked. The women turned, surprised by the new arrivals. "O-oh! Are you here to help? Those ruffians, they're desecrating the shrine of the Manni Katti! Those good people down there are helping, but there are more bandits inside with the priest, and-"

"Breath," Sykes interjected, "We'll take care of it. Try to keep up, Saleh!" Pulling his helmet from his saddlebag, he strapped his lance back onto his horse and drew his axe. "You go meet up with your girl, I'll handle the bandits inside." With a cry of exhilaration, he threw himself down the hill at full tilt, headed for the rear of the shrine. Saleh shook his head, and started down towards the entrance at a more moderate pace.

He saw Lyn and the cavaliers had reached the entryway, and the last few bandits outside were faltering, obviously having not expected to end up facing any actual opposition. He leaned his horse forward, trying to catch up- it wouldn't do for them to come face-to-face with Sykes and attack him. Dispatching the last brigand, the trio entered the shrine, Saleh a short ways behind. He pulled his horse to a stop, and-carefully- lowered himself down. He then ran into the building to find Lyn and the cavaliers facing a group of brigands. In the center was a man armed with a sword, a contrast to the others. "Hey, Lyn! Lyn!"

The sacaen girl turned. "Saleh? What are you doing-" a loud crash interrupted them.

The side wall of the shrine, decrepit from exposure to weather and time, exploded. Through the dust, Sykes rushed in, rearing up his horse. The flailing hooves caught one bandit, too shocked to move, dropping him like a stone. Coming down, Sykes' axe lashed out, smashing in the head of a second. The third bandit began backing up from the new threat, only to be met with Kent's blade, thrusting through his back.

Sykes dismounted and grinned. "How's that for shock and awe, huh?" He laughed, slinging his axe over his back. "So, who…"

The laugh died on his lips. Sykes' face turned downwards, where the tip of a blade protruded from his chest. The paladin's armor, designed to shrug off glancing blows during a charge, had failed to protect its wearer from a stab to the back. The tip disappeared, jerking Sykes back as he fell to his knees, still staring at his chest. The sword-equipped bandit smirked, raising his blade above his head.

"I am Glass! This is the fate of any who stand before me! Flee, fools, or die like this dog!"

There was silence for a moment, then Saleh let out a howl of rage. Seizing the sword from Kent's hand, he charged forward, thinking of nothing but avenging his friend. Shock registered for a moment on Glass' face before Saleh slammed into, ramming him against the wall, ignoring the sharp pain from his injured arm. Bringing the sword, held in his left hand, to bear, he gave clumsy stroke to cleave the head from Glass' shoulders. The bandit, shocked by the initial assault, recovered in time to duck as the ill-aimed blow glanced off the wall. Snatching his own blade from the ground, the swordsman turned to intercept the next strike, knocking aside Saleh's weapon and forcing him to leap back to avoid the counterattack. He pressed the attack, driving forward, using his sword as a club to knock aside the blade grasped in Saleh's off hand. Saleh continued to backpedal, his swordplay awkward and unfamiliar to himself as he attempted to use his left hand to battle. He stumbled, and Glass' subsequent attack knocked Saleh's weapon to the side, where it clattered in the dust made by Sykes' entry.

"Ha! I am Glass! My swordsmanship is peerless. It seems you'll go the same way as your-" He was silenced by the blade that scythed through his neck. His head fell to the ground, followed by his body. Lyn stood over him, bloodied sword in hand. Saleh pushed himself from the ground, and rushed to Sykes' side.

"Sykes! Hey!"

The paladin turned his pallor face to Saleh. "I… think I missed one…"

Saleh gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, we can't all be perfect like me. Are you okay?"

"No… he got me good. I don't think…" He trailed off.

Saleh shook his head. "No, no, there's probably a healer here, you'll be-"

"Shut up. Have you thought about your life recently?"

Saleh blinked. "What? This is hardly-"

"I have." Sykes reached up and grabbed the collar of Saleh's cloak and pulled him closer. He cracked a smile. "No regrets." The light faded from his eyes.

Saleh could only stare. Sykes had always been the best fighter of the two when they set out to make their living as mercenaries, and coupled with his attitude, Saleh had always thought that he would never die, never be bested. The zeal Sykes had for life alone was more powerful than most men. His left hand trembled as he reached over and closed his friend's eyes.

He stood and closed his eyes. Death… it was the shadow of a mercenary. It was always there. But it had never before seemed so close.

_No regrets._

--

Wow, Sykes didn't last very long. Ah, well, he fulfilled his purpose.

And for the record, I actually do have the storyline all planned out now, I just need to actually find the time and will to type it.

-SalehOnasi


	4. Chapter 4

An update. I finally got around to doing something productive with my time.

Oh, and I've decided that I want a muse. Just because. Of course, I also wanted something to build up my self-esteem.

So...

Huey:...

Say something if I'm stupid.

Huey:...

Don't say something if my writing is excellent .

Huey:...snort...

...I'm a failure...

--

Lyn and the cavaliers had remained inside to talk to the priest. He had insisted on talking to them, so greetings between them and Saleh had been delayed. While they conversed, Saleh crouched over the body of his friend. Sykes had always been unafraid to get involved in others affairs, but this time it had cost him dearly. Saleh shook his head. He stood, casting about for a shovel, when he felt pain surge through his right arm like fire.

With a hiss, he held with injured limb with his good hand and looked at it. The splint containing it was red with blood. Moving it elicited a flash of agonizing pain. He swore a few times. Ramming Glass had not helped the condition of his arm. He looked around, and spotted Sykes' horse grazing nearby, unaware of its rider's demise. Grimacing, he paced over to the saddlebags and reached in, rummaging through the contents. '_Oilcloths, knife, book, don't want to know, ah!' _He extracted a blue vial, and shook it slightly. It sloshed. Good. Pulling the cork from the container with his teeth, he poured the elixir over his arm. He felt the tingle of the concoction immediately as it closed his wounds.

After a moment, he gave it an experimental flex. The same, sharp pain greeted him. He swore again. He was going to have to see a cleric or something for this.

"I… I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

Saleh turned. The trio seemed to be done with the priest. He saw the object of discussion held in Lyn's hands. It was a gleaming, curved blade, a shamshir that was obviously of sacaen design. They spotted him, and started in his direction. "Saleh! I apologize for the wait…" Lyn turned to look at Sykes' body. "I'm sorry... was he… a friend?"

Saleh turned away. "Yeah. His name is… was… no, is Sykes. He was the one I started out with when I became a merc. We've... known each other a long time."

Lyn looked over at him, her face downcast. "I never had a chance to talk with him, but… he had the look of a good man."

Saleh only nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak.

"So, Saleh… why are you out here?" It was a painfully obvious attempt to turn the conversation to another topic, one the Saleh was grateful for.

"…Long story short, Sykes guilted me into it. He was always the idealistic one. He told me… he told me to live my life to the fullest… and, well, here I am. I know that in my current state, I'm not much use, but if you'll let me accompany you, I'll be happy to help with anything I can." He looked at Lyn hopefully.

She gave a smile. "Of course you can! We're happy to have you along, Saleh."

He gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you. So, where are we going next?"

As Kent began to fill him in on their plans, Saleh couldn't help but think of how nice Lyn looked when she smiled.

--

"He seems to have been quite the accomplished fighter."

"I'll say. Oh, and you would have gotten along just fine with him, Sain."

The green haired cavalier looked up from his daydreaming to Kent and Saleh. "Oh? I suppose he was good looking, but surely he was not such an idol to women as I!"

"You know Sain, I've been dying to ask you: how did you manage to grow an ego your size while training to be a knight?"

Kent muttered, "He didn't train."

Saleh gave a short laugh. "Of course. Anyways, yeah, you could call Sykes a bit of a flirt too, Sain."

"Flirt? Me? Never! I merely uphold my knightly vows by looking after the welfare of the beauteous women of-"

"Oof!" Saleh walked into Lyn, who had suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's-" He stopped as he surveyed the scene before him.

It was a town- or rather, used to be one. He could see the blackened and charred remains of the houses, still smoldering, though it seemed to be a couple days old. Some had caved in completely; others stood, silent and haunting, a massive gravestone marking the bodies strewn about. Lyn began to walk forward. The cavaliers and Saleh followed her wordlessly as they strode down the streets. Lyn found her voice. "This place… its…"

"Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" For the first time since Saleh had met him, Sain's face was devoid of cheer.

Lyn clenched her hand. "Talivar Mountain is home to gang of vicious, ruthless bandits." The hate in her voice shocked Saleh- he had not expected someone as young as her to contain such rage. "No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the bank. My people were…" She trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. They continued their walk through the streets, the stench of death filling their nostrils. The silence was broken only by the horses snorting, distraught as they were surrounded by blood.

As they turned a corner around a wall, cracked by the heat of the fire, a grisly sight greeted them. A young girl, perhaps no older than thirteen, lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her arm lay in the grass, blood mixing with the morning dew, a few feet away. Her face, partially covered in hair matted with blood and filth, was fixed into a cry of agony. Her death had not been swift. Lyn knelt over her. "I will never forgive them. Never," she hissed.

Sain finally spoke. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain…"

"Don't forget me, either." Kent spoke up as well.

Saleh frowned. "Well… I guess if my arm is all taken care of by then… and I'm nearby… why not?"

Lyn's face was lit by a small smile. "I… you're… thank you."

A squeak, followed by a rustling noise, broke the silence. The four travelers immediately turned towards the direction of the sound and listened intently. "…flying mule…Don't you dare touch…let her…twit… pegasi… worth more than you… mountain of gold…" Lyn glanced at her companions, then sprinted off towards the commotion, Kent and Sain following a moment afterwards.

"Hey! Hey! Hold on, don't just… Wait… Uhhnnng…" Saleh gave a sound of exasperation and began running after them.

--

"Leave us alone, you thugs!" A pot smashed into the wall where Saleh's head had been a moment ago. "Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!" He rolled behind a fence to avoid the volley of missiles from the boarded up townhouse. He crouched, ready to flee if the barrage continued. Lyn, however, stood up.

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help! Please, listen!"

There was silence for a moment. Then, the front gate of the house opened, and a red-topped head with a ridiculous smile popped out. "Not bandits, huh? So who are you?" He stepped outside, revealing him to be of light build and wearing a shoulder guard. _An archer, if I'm not mistaken. _

Lyn spoke up. "My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers." She spun on her heel and began running back to where the two cavaliers had engaged three axemen.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy called after her. "The names Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight too?" He pulled a bow from a pack on his back. Saleh smirked. _Who called it?_

Lyn turned. "Not at all! We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" She rushed around the corner of a wall with a battle cry.

Wil ran up beside Saleh. "Hey, it's me! Wil, remember? You look like you're in charge asides from Lyn over there- why don't you issue me a command? I'd love to help!"

Saleh arched an eyebrow, then shook his head and pointed "See that house over there? The one next to the wall that looks like it got chewed up by a dragon?" Wil nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I don't think it looks that bad, though. Look, its still got its paint in some places! I bet that with a little-"

"Do you ever shut up? Just climb on top of it and shoot anyone who needs a bath and isn't wearing green armor. Think you can handle that?"

Wil nodded, unfazed. "Sure! I used to go hunting with a girl in my hometown all the time! In fact, once…"

Saleh groaned.

--

"Nice axe." Saleh leaned over the corpse of the dead bandit leader. He had an arrow stuck in his left shoulder, and his head was impaled with the lance of the newly recruited pegasus knight. _Speaking of which…_ He turned towards the lavender haired girl, who was brushing her mount. He strode over and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't-"

--

"Ow." Saleh lifted a hand to tenderly touch the large bump on his head. He winced. "What happened?"

"S-s-sorry…" He turned to see the one responsible for his injury standing over him, fidgeting nervously. Lyn stood next to her. "Y-you scared me, and…" She trailed off.

Lyn spoke up for her. "She nailed you in the head with the butt of her lance. This is Florina, by the way. She's a pegasus knight in training. She's… a little scared of men, though. No offense."

"None taken. I think she already took care of the offensive part. You've got a nice lance arm, I can say that."

Another voice chimed in. "Hey, you're up! Good. We thought she had killed you for a moment. You dropped like a rock! Oh, and by the way, we bought some new weapons. Kent and Sain needed-"

"Hello Wil."

The cheery archer waved, despite being two feet away. "Hi!"

Saleh sat up, still rubbing his head. "Well, as nice as it was to meet you, Wil, I think we need to move on. Lyn?"

The Sacaen girl grinned. "Actually, Wil and Florina have agreed to join us. We're now called "Lyndis' Legion" by the way. We discussed that while you were out." She frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling better? Here, let me get something for that bump-" She reached down to help him up.

Saleh straightened, pushing her hand away. "I can take care of myself, okay," he snapped. Lyn pulled back, looking hurt. Saleh struggled to his feet, then paused and noticed her face. He sighed. "Sorry. I… just don't like accepting charity when I can avoid it." He gave an apologetic smile. He looked around. He could see over by a tree dressing down Sain on something- from what he knew of the green rider, he had probably made a move on Florina. _Why'd I get knocked unconscious and not him?_ _There's no justice in this world…_ Casting about, he saw the axe he had been looking at earlier lying on the ground. He jogged over to it and tried to heft it with his left hand. It was too heavy, and he let it drop. Steel, by the looks of it. Turning, he spotted Kent and Sain making their way back to the group. He waved them over. "You guys got any room on your saddlebags?"

--

"Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Saleh stared incredulously at the ruin. Wil was pointing to an old fort that had to be at least fifty years old. He could see cracks where the wall was damaged, and the overall atmosphere of the place was depressing.

Sain voiced both their thoughts. "This mildewy old fortress? Surely you jest!"

Lyn cut off Saleh before he could add several vulgar agreements with Sain. "This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyways? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"Well, I suppose if Lyn's fine with it, I'll make due." Saleh quietly grimaced all the same. It never hurt to get on a person's bad side, especially someone as pretty as Lyn, but still, a night in someplace that could cave in on you while you slept was pushing it.

_Well. Really pretty._

_--_

Huey:...

Sniff... Well, anyways, drop a review if you feel so inclined.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, yes. Sorry this took a bit to make. I've been somewhat busy. And by that, I mean lazy.

Huey:...

Insert Generic Disclaimer

--

_Huh. Well, at least the central walls look solid. _Saleh stepped back from the wall. It was cracked and worn. The outer walls surrounding the inner sanctuary had been worn by the endless winds of the Sacae Plains. He turned and began pacing back to the center of the fort, where he was relatively sure the ceiling wasn't going to collapse.

When he arrived, he frowned at the head count. In addition to their party, there was an unremarkable young woman talking to Lyn. What caught his attention, however, was when the woman suddenly staggered, her right leg suddenly giving out. Lyn caught her, and Saleh moved closer, feeling a strange kinship. The woman steadied herself and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Here's a picture of him- If you see him, tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

"If we see him, we will." Lyn smiled, taking the sheet. Saleh moved forward and glanced over her shoulder. It was a rough, charcoal sketch of a solidly built, brown haired man. Lyn took the parchment, rolled it up, and slipped it under her belt. She turned and noticed Saleh.

"Ah, Saleh. Done with your inspection of the fort?" Saleh nodded.

"We're all going to die in our sleep. The ceiling is held up by a single intact pillar. The walls are barely balancing. The slightest tremor could cause it all to collapse. It's located on an active volcano. It's harboring an incurable plague. The-"

"So, all good then?" Lyn laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah."

--

_I'm bored. Very bored. Boredboredboredbored- _

"Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress- Bandits!" Kent's urgent call echoed down the hall of the fort.

Saleh shook his head. Looking around groggily, he saw Lyn springing to her feet and dashing for the entrance, green hair streaming out from behind her. Dragging himself from his makeshift bed, Saleh grasped his sword, and began fumbling to attach it. After a few seconds, he gave up, and followed Lyn unarmed.

He looked out the doors to see several bandits smirking confidently as they advanced. Taking a quick head count, he determined they were outnumbered approximately two to one.

"Orders, Saleh?" Saleh turned to see Kent standing at the ready next to him, Sain flanking him in a significantly looser demeanor. "We await your command."

Saleh had to struggle to keep a grin from his face. In his previous jobs, he had always been the one asking orders of the knights. It was all he could do to keep a straight face at fate's unusual hand.

"Keep back. No need to rush away from good fortifications- It gets ugly, trust me. Say, how thick is your armor? Actually, don't answer, it's stronger than anyone else's. You two, dismount- in a static position, cavalry are pathetic. Just hold the central doorway, it's the main chokepoint."

The two cavaliers dismounted. Saleh paused, thinking. "Um… Right. Lyn, there's a back door to the east. Stupid as they may be, they'll probably send a few units in there. Think you can take care of them?"

The plainswomen crossed her arms. "Do you doubt it?"

"Well… no. Just checking." Lyn shook her head, grinning, and loped off to cover the back.

"What about us?" Wil and Florina appeared from the central room.

"You two?" Saleh frowned. The Pegasus knight, timid as she was, would probably not be well suited to working in tandem with the two cavaliers under pressure, especially Sain. On the other hand, Lyn was probably able to take care of herself at the back. "Florina, why don't you stay in the central area. If either front falters, you move in to assist."

Wil was much easier. "Okay, let's see how good you are at sniping. Climb up onto the ramparts- there's a section still standing on the west side, and you can climb on the rubble to reach it, if memory serves. Shoot anything that moves outside the fort."

"Sure thing! I'll be up there in a moment. I won't let you down!" Wil nodded and-_is he skipping?_- headed for his position. Florina, by contrast, nodded meekly clutched her lance, her Pegasus by her side.

"Do not crease your sculpted brow with worry, fair Florina! Your guardian and protector, the gallant Sain, shall protect you, come hell or high water!" Florina shrank back from Sain, seeming to grow even smaller.

Saleh steadied himself with his left hand against the wall, glancing around for something, anything, that might help their chances of survival. His eyes fell on an old, but sturdy looking, oaken table. "Hey! Kent! Sain!" The two cavaliers glanced in his direction. "Put that table on its side and use it as a barrier!" Glancing at each other, the pair quickly complied, dragging the table to the doorway and kicking it over, forming a barrier that came up to their waist before settling into defensive positions.

This was the part that he hated. The wait before the first blow. In battle, you had adrenaline and survival instincts to distract you, but in these few moments, all he could think about was that they could all die if he had forgotten something. "I wasn't that bored…" he mused to himself.

A _Twang! _broke the calm. A lone yell sounded, followed by several outraged cries. Saleh smiled. Wil. He could hear the rasp of metal on steel as the two cavaliers drew their weapons, and then chaos reigned.

He could only watch on the wayside, a bystander with no real role in this conflict. Kent would strike out at a brigand, then pull his blade back to continue warding off blows. Sain, in contrast, seemed to adhere to the mantra of "the best defense is a good offense." Surprisingly, his wild, seemingly uncoordinated blows wove a pattern of death, forcing back the slower axe wielders and preventing any attack.

Neither was pulling back to regroup an option for the brigands. With Wil stationed on the battlement, the thick air of battle, with the grunts of men and clash of blades, was pierced by the distinctive twang of a bow.

The sound of blades clashing reached Saleh, drifting not from the bloody chokepoint in front of him, but from the rear entrance, where Lyn was stationed. Swearing, he glanced at the cavaliers. After confirming that their defense was holding, he rushed towards the back of the fort. As he drew near, he saw that not only had Lyn engaged a sword wielding mercenary like himself, but it seemed that two of their axemen were locked in a struggle against each other. As he watched, one of them staggered back from a blow, then planted himself, goading his foe to come closer. The hand axe smashed his head in as Lyn disarmed her opponent- literally. Noticing him, the Sacaen girl called out to him.

"Saleh! This is Dorcas… Natalie's wife! He's with us now!" Saleh turned and gave the axeman another look. His expression was neutral, though his stance was determined. While he looked relatively unexperienced, he was a cut above the majority of the brigands attacking them. He sauntered over to the body of the bandit he had felled and retrieved his weapon before greeting Saleh.

"Ah, you must be Saleh, the tactician. Lyndis has allowed me to aid you; just direct me." He held out his bloody hand.

"Nice to meet you. That was disgusting, by the way." Saleh nodded towards the mutilated corpse in the doorway. "Good aim, though. Anyways, head down that corridor to where our other friends are fighting, and go past them. Wil, our archer, may need backup if the enemy zeroes in on them. Got all that?" Dorcas nodded and moved towards the main conflict, Saleh turned to Lyn. "You holding up alright?" She nodded.

"That seems to have been the last of them attacking here- I can help out if you need backup by the main entrance."

"No, we're holding up fine-" A cry of triumph echoed down the halls, as well as an increase in the noise. Lyn shook her head and loped in the direction of the sound. "We were okay!" Saleh called after her as she rounded a corner. Saleh groaned. _Why me?_ He followed her resignedly.

--

"H-here's the vulnerary…" Saleh grabbed the clay vial from Florina's hand and looked at her as she stood there fidgeting.

"Sorry, I don't have a carrot with me, so you'll have to make do with one of your donkey's, think you'll be okay with that?" The lavender-haired girl flushed with embarrassment and scurried away.

"Be nice to Florina!" Saleh turned, tossing the vulnerary to Sain before facing Lyn.

"What? I'm just-" Lyn cut him off.

"It's enough that she's afraid of men- you don't need to bully her, too!"

Saleh held up a hand defensively. "Hey, I just think she needs to grow a spine! I mean, if she's scared witless by eighty or so percent of all her allies, how the heck does she plan to make it as a mercenary?" Lyn continued to glare at the mercenary, but it lost some of its venom.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, though." She shook her head, sighing, before brightening. "Oh, and by the way, those were amazing tactics last night! We all owe you, I think. In fact, Dorcas just offered to travel with us- he wants to thank us for defending Natalie." Saleh leaned back against a wall and laughed.

"Well, thanks, though I didn't do much. Just told you guys what to do, and you did it while I watched. I just planned it while you guys did the heavy lifting." He grinned. "I could get used to it, actually. Ordering people around, sitting back and watching others doing the dirty work… Kinda like what you'll get to do when you become a noble, eh?"

Lyn's face lost it's good cheer. "What!? Do you really think-" She stopped seeming to struggle for words, before spinning around and stiffly striding outside the fort.

"Hey, Lyn, wait… ah, why do I bother…" Saleh slumped against the wall, then turned to Sain to distract himself. "Hey, Sain, how's your arm?" The green-clad cavalier looked up from applying the vulnerary to his right arm.

"'Tis but a scratch! Indeed, I have received a far more dire wound but an hour ago." Turning to Florina, who had retreated to the corner of the fortress' inner sanctum, he cried out, "Fair Florina! How cruel must you be to spurn my love! And yet, in your cold demeanor, I can only hold tighter and hope that the fires of my love can melt the frosty fortress-"

"Uh, Sain?"

"-that you have built around your heart, and conquer it that it may be mine. For no matter what defends it, I will surpass it, and free your love that you may unite it with my love. Then, a consuming blaze of passion will-"

"Sain, you're scaring her…"

"-erupt forth, consuming all that dares attempt to stop it, until all that is left to gaze upon is your beauty, for that alone is enough to sustain any man. Such beauty and grace, even in battle! Elimine herself hath detailed your face to the point of divine perfection, causing even the moon to appear but a ragged crone in comparison to you!" He paused, and looked at Florina, awaiting her reaction.

After a moment, her eyes rolled into her head, and she slumped to the ground. Silence.

"You know what? I'm going to go see if Lyn's okay…"

--

"Lyn." The plainswomen turned at the sound of Saleh's voice. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She took a deep breath.

"Saleh… If I become a noble… do you… really think I'll change?" He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, looking thoughtful. "What if I become a different person? A nomad like me… I wouldn't fit into court life. But… I just don't want to change… I… I'm a bit… scared."

"You're joking, right?" Lyn looked up from the ground, surprised.

"What?" Saleh sighed and looked her in the eye.

"I haven't known you that long. Heck, it's been what, a week at most? Even so, one thing strikes me above all others. You hold to your convictions. When someone, like Natalie, is in need, you don't hesitate to defend them. Heck, you could've left me out there, but you attacked armed men for a stranger. If axes and murderers can't deter you from being who you are, I severely doubt a few pompous chickens can." He paused, and then continued. "Lyn… you're the strongest women I've ever met. I don't mean as in combat prowess, though you're certainly up there, but strength of character. I guess that's why I came back. I've been feeling a bit… vulnerable, and it's comforting to be able to help someone as strong as you." He stopped, and took a breath.

"Well, I've never really been all that good at the whole pep talk thing, but I hope that helped. Anyways, I'm going back in. Kent was saying we should leave early tomorrow, and I need to get to bed. You should too." He turned and walked back. As he entered the door, he heard Lyn call out from behind him.

"Saleh?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks." Saleh allowed himself a small grin before heading off to the corner he had claimed as his bed.

--

Reviews appreciated, as always.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm alive! Sorta.

Yeah, it's been awhile. Sorry...

Huey:...

Oh, yes, I found my game! I may actually finish this story now...

Huey:...(Disclaimer here)

---

"Hey, Saleh, get up!"

Saleh opened one eye to see the ever-talkative archer bending over him. "Go away, Wil."

"Lyn wants to get moving soon, we'd best get ready." He continued talking, unfazed.

"You do that." Saleh turned over and determinedly squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment, however, he jerked up, glancing around, "What's that smell?"

Wil blinked, surprised at the sudden change. "Uh, I think Dorcas and Natalie are making…" he trailed off, watching the mercenary disappear around the corner.

---

"Ah, Saleh." Lyn smiled as he helped himself to some of the food that Natalie offered him. "Did you rest well?"

"Well enough. You?" The plainswomen shrugged.

"Fine. The brigands didn't show their faces again. Dorcas is going to take Natalie back to the village, now. When they get back, we'll continue towards Caelin." Lyn set aside her plate. "We'll see my grandfather soon…" She trailed off wistfully.

He nodded. "Soon. Still, we shouldn't let our guard down, now that we've made them angry." He looked up and scanned the room. "Hey, hold on for a second, I want to talk to Natalie." Standing up, he strode over to where Dorcas was quietly conversing with his wife. She noticed him and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Saleh. I want to thank you again for finding my husband."

"No need to thank me. Lyn found him." He shrugged. "Say, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She shifted in her chair to face him. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well…" Saleh paused, then continued. "Why did you come searching for Dorcas? You have a bad leg; it's dangerous." Natalie smiled and shrugged.

"I guess when you really care about someone, you don't let things like that hold you back, you know?"

Saleh frowned. "Yeah… I guess." He walked back over to Lyn, deep in thought.

---

"Ah, yes… food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!" Sain's eyes took on a dreamy complexion.

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, then-"

Lyn interrupted Kent with a groan. "Great… they're persistent, I'll give them that."

Saleh glanced up from his position on Lyn's horse, eyes heavy with sleep. "Who's persistent?" He turned his head and looked in the same direction as Lyn. "Oh."

About a dozen bandits halted a few meters behind the group. Kent and Sain immediately moved in front of Lyn, shielding her, but she pushed her way past them.

The lead bandit chuckled. "Don't think you're getting away so easily, missus. We let you go, everyone'll think that the Ganeleon have gone soft. Up an' at 'em, boys! Don't hold back!" The brigands rushed forward, but Kent and Sain charged, scattering them. Spreading out, the thugs formed a net, waiting to see which way their prey would run.

"Orders?" Kent looked at Saleh.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before- just use the terrain, and work in pairs. You and Sain circle north. Florina, Wil, you stay behind Lyn and Dorcas- they can take down the leader."

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Saleh winced as a scream rent the air. "ERKY! PROTECT MEEEE!!!" Turning around, he saw the source. As he watched, a pink-haired girl- a cleric by the looks of her robes- held up her staff as though to protect herself from the axe wielding man bearing down on her. As he was about to strike, however, a red-clad figure jumped in front of her, yelling something. A fireball erupted from thin air, striking the bandit, who howled with pain and rage, bringing his axe crashing down. The mage twisted, avoiding the brunt of the blow, but still took a hit to his side. Two of his fellows, seeing the commotion, rushed over to help.

Saleh winced. "Lyn! Dorcas! Get over there and assist!" The Sacean women was already sprinting towards the fight, and Dorcas followed after the mercenary's urging. Saleh watched as the plainswomen skewered one from behind, and Dorcas' hand axe smashed into the back of the other's head, while the mage fired off more spells, finishing his opponent. Saleh jogged over in time to hear the cleric, speaking in a high-pitched voice that reminded him of a shrew, order the mage to battle.

"Yes! That's a good idea! Erk, go help these ladies." Saleh couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her description of Lyn and Dorcas.

The mage seemed less than thrilled by the proposal. "But… I… …Fine!" He spluttered.

The cleric turned back to Lyn. "We'd be glad to help. My name is Serra, and this is my escort, Erk." Turning back to him, she patted him on the head. "Now be a good boy and go fight now!"

The mage stared at her as she turned away, mouth working but no words emerging. Finally, he sighed and began limping towards the nearest foe.

Serra, in the mean time, turned to Saleh. "Hello. You're Saleh, right? I'm Serra. Nice to meet you. By the way, see this contrary mage here with me?" She gestured to where Erk had been a few moments ago. "His name is Erk. I think he's been hurt. I am Erk's employer. "Master", I suppose you could say. What I'm getting at is... I was thinking of healing him free of charge. I know, I know," she continued, waving her hand as though to shoo away nonexistent praise. "I'm generous to a fault." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lyn grin and wave at him as she rushed a brigand. "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity! Anyway, that's the deal." Saleh stared. He hadn't met many clerics, but he was fairly sure the usually healed for free anyways. "Now, if you could be so kind as to direct me to him?" Saleh pointed towards Erk, who was hurling fire at a hapless archer, with the feeling that he had just sealed the poor mage's fate.

The egotistic cleric headed strode towards him, raising her stave and closing her eyes. A moment later, a blue glow enveloped the mage, and the injury on his shoulder disappeared. Straightening, Erk resumed battle, quickly finishing his foe. Saleh watched intently. She was a decent healer; probably not very experienced. Still, she was better than vulneraries. Though for small injuries, the quiet might be worth it.

He glanced over in the direction of the cavaliers as Sain downed a foe with a grossly over exaggerated thrust of his lance. Turing, the happy-go-lucky knight gave a wave towards Florina, who was more concerning with hurling javelins at an oncoming swordsman. After a few misses, she connected. The man staggered, but snapped the shaft off and dragged himself up, intent on finishing the hapless Pegasus knight as she groped at her saddle, looking for a lance that was no longer there.

An arrow zipped by Saleh's ear, causing him to drop to the ground and roll behind a nearby tree. A glance upwards, however, saw Wil drawing another arrow from his quiver and sending the shaft flying from his vantage point in a tree.

The "Legion" was making quick work of their foes; they were already cooperating better than most veteran mercenary groups Saleh had seen. Already they had the leader and his last few men encircled. Fear was apparent in the man's eyes, but he kept up a sense of bravado. "Come on! It's just a few knights and women! Tear them apart, or I'll do it myself!" Within seconds, the man found himself in a position to test that boast. Lyn stepped towards him, her eyes flashing.

"Flee now, or you will die. I have no desire to kill you, but I'll let nobody stop me from reaching my grandfather!"

---

"They just don't learn, do they?" Saleh said as he patted down the corpse of the brigand. He drew back; nothing of value.

Lyn's face was grim. "They weren't Talivar bandits. They didn't have to die." She continued on, her eyes staring into space. "But… I've been alone so long… I want- no, I must see my grandfather. He's the only family I have left, and if anyone get's in my way, my family will always be more important.

Saleh grinned. "Trust me, they won't need much in the way of persuading now." He glanced back towards Sain and winced. "Great. Hold on."

"Ah, Saleh! Excellent news!" The green cavalier jauntily rode over towards the mercenary. "Lady Serra and her companion have agreed to accompany us for the duration of our great trek!"

Saleh blinked. "Um." He looked towards Serra, who was bouncing towards the group, Erk trailing behind her, looking rather pale. "That's… great. Yeah. Hey, why don't you fill them in on what's going on. See if you can scare them off."

Sain laughed. "Ah, Sir Saleh, your wit is as sharp as ever. Don't worry, I'll be sure to retain them. Oh, Lady Serra!"

Saleh watched him lead his horse towards the boisterous cleric before burying his face in his hands.

---

Saleh sighed. The group had been making steady progress, plodding on towards the next stop on their agenda, Araphan. The atmosphere had been almost calm; with Serra now bouncing amongst them, true tranquility had no hope. He had managed to avoid her during their march; Erk and Sain seemed to occupy her the most.

_Which is why this had better produce results._

Having made camp, he had a piece of business to attend to. Bracing himself, he spoke up. "Hey, Serra…"

She didn't seem to hear him. The pink-haired cleric seemed engrossed by watching the fire. Erk was nearby, taking advantage of her apparent stupor to escape into a tome. Saleh cleared his voice again. "Serra?"

She jerked around as though waking from a deep sleep. "Oh, Saleh, it's you! Let me guess- you're here to apologize!"

"No, I- wait, what? Why should I apologize?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She smiled condescendingly. "You've become enamored with me. You, courting a cleric of St. Elimine, it's a scandal! Obviously, you-"

Saleh cut her off. "Are you serious? I- you know what, I'm just gonna ignore that" He paused. "I just need you to take a look at something, okay?"

"Ah, of course- you seek to flatter me through adulation of my talents. Very well, what is it?"

Saleh rolled his eyes before extending his arm. "I just need you to tell me when this will heal up."

Serra fell silent as she examined it. After a few none-too-gentle, prods, she glanced up.

"Well… It looks like your arm got broken, then started to heal, then got broken again midway through the process. The problem is, as far as I can tell, some of the bone fragments seem to be actually embedded in the muscles. Still, it's not all that bad- after a week or so, I'd say you'll be able to use your arm for most things again. As long as you don't actually do anything strenuous, the bone shouldn't cause any pain." She straightened, looking immensely proud of herself.

Saleh stood up quietly. "Thank you. Goodnight." He strode away stiffly.

Serra frowned at the retreating mercenary, then turned to Erk. "Did you see that, Erky? So ungrateful? What's his problem anyways- he doesn't use his arm for all that much, right?"

Erk groaned.

---

Saleh quickly strode through the undergrowth. The campfire's warmth had left him, but he didn't care. He stalked back and forth, trampling a line in the brush, trying to sort matters out.

_Fact: I'm now officially crippled._

_Conclusion: My career as a mercenary is most likely shot. _

_Fact: I'm now without a career._

_Conclusion: I'm screwed._

_Fact: I've already decided to see this episode through with Lyn._

_Conclusion: I'm still screwed, but at least I won't be bored._

He stopped and listened. "Who's there?"

Lyn's lithe silhouette appeared against the backdrop of the campfire's glow. "Serra mentioned you seemed upset, and I noticed you were gone. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm great. Really. Now go away." He spun and continued his pacing.

Her voice returned, determined. "No, I will not. Now, tell me."

Saleh sighed. "Lyn, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"I hope this doesn't bring up bad memories for you, but- after your tribe was attacked, that was your way of life, your future as you knew it, wrapped up and fired out of a ballista. How'd you keep going? Did you really have any purpose?"

He was met with silence, and for a moment he was afraid she had been offended and left. Then her voice came back, quiet. "I… don't really know. I lost everything, and I think I clung to revenge for the most part. I was to weak to enact it, though, and I guess I just existed for a time. But then, after I met you, I decided that I needed to change that. I had to _do_ something. And now, because of that, I've found out I have a grandfather, and that I have friends willing to go to great lengths for me. I just held on, kept doing what I did, doing what seemed right, and I found a new purpose." She paused. "Why? What are you trying to say?"

Saleh turned back towards the camp. "Nothing, never mind."

In the dim light, Lyn couldn't quite tell, but his expression seemed to suggest that he was actually telling the truth.

---

Right. Review, flame if you wish.


End file.
